In a data storage device that employs magnetic media, such as magnetic tape or magnetic disk media, data that is recorded on the magnetic media in the form of flux reversals, is typically read by means of a magneto-resistive read head, which provides analog read signals. The read signals are typically provided to a read channel having at least one preamp for amplifying the signals, and at least one analog to digital converter to convert analog read signals to digital. The resultant signal is a series of digital samples of the readback waveform. All subsequent processing is performed by digital logic. Typically, the readback waveform is not a perfect representation of the original recorded signal due to the nature of magnetic recording, and at least one digital equalizer is provided to bring the signals into a closer representation of the expected ideal and to thereby reduce misinterpretation of the data represented by the signals.
The nature of a magneto-resistive read head is to introduce some distortion into the readback waveform. The incorporated '531 application provides look-up modules for mitigating signal asymmetry from a readback waveform.